


Vorbitten rule but we broke it

by Rock_F1_Soccer



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_F1_Soccer/pseuds/Rock_F1_Soccer
Summary: Lando und Kimi sind Brüder und allein Zuhause. Kimi ist schwul, Lando nicht. Kimi liebt Lando mehr als er eigentlich sollte, Lando Kimi allerdings nicht. Was Lando nicht weiß: Er irrt sich gewaltig





	Vorbitten rule but we broke it

Kimi Räikkönen und Lando Norris sind Brüder, haben den gleichen Vater und die gleiche Mutter. Ihre Namen waren unterschiedlich, weil Kimi vor der Hochzeit geboren wurde und Lando danach. 

Eine Woche waren ihre Eltern ab gestern nun unterwegs. Kimi, der Ältere der beiden, hatte schon seit längerem Gefühle für seinen jüngeren Bruder, Lando.   
Lando ging es dabei, leider, anders. Er glaubte die ganze Zeit, er wäre Hetero und stände auf die Kurven einer Frau. 

Das Kindermädchen, welches die beiden versorgen sollte, hatten sie vergrault. Jetzt waren sie alleine Zuhause und konnten machen was sie wollen. 

Kimi saß auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, sein jüngerer Bruder war in seinem eigenen Zimmer und lag mit dem Handy in seinem Bett, dass er etwas unanständiges macht, kann zu dem Zeitpunkt noch keiner ahnen. Da es schon spät am Nachmittag war, wollte Kimi etwas zu Essen kochen. 

Also lief er hoch zum Zimmer von Lando. Klopfen ist für beide unssinig, da sie meistens Kopfhörer in den Ohren haben und es deshalb nicht hören, doch dieses Mal wäre es besser gewesen. 

Also öffnete Kimi die Tür und war geschockt vom Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Sein Bruder schaute mit Kopfhörern auf sein Handy und seine eine Hand war in seiner Hose. Er schluckte schwer. 

Lando der alles noch nicht mitbekommen hatte, war sehr konzentriert auf sein Handy und bewegt auch leichte seine eine Hand. 

Im älteren tobte etwas, er wollte derjenige seien der ihm half bei solchen Problemen! 

Kimi, der sich dann doch schließlich räusperte, wurde dann endlich vom total panischem jüngerem auch wahrgenommen. 

Tja, Lando war alles andere als froh seinen Bruder bei einer solchen Aktion in seinem Zimmer haben. Er setzte sich schnell auf, ohne Hand in der Hose. "Hey Bruderherz......" "Ja hey........sollte ich fragen?" "Nein, das war gar nichts" "Aha......" Der jüngere und kleinere war wirklich panisch und verzweifelt, er konnte seinen Bruder doch nicht wirklich anlügen. Oder doch? "Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob du was zu essen willst" "Nein, danke Kimi" 

Die Eifersucht im älteren, wurde immer größer. "Lando....?" "Ja, Kimi....?" Der jüngere war sichtlich verwirrt, als sein Bruder auf ihn zukam. "Kimi, was machst du.....?" Kimi drückte seinen Bruder in die Matratze und damit unter ihn. "Kimi!" "Alles gut, Baby" "Ehm.....geh runter von mir..." "Warum denn Baby?" Lando wurde das immer verrückter und unheimlicher. Was war mit seinem Bruder los? War er auf Drogen oder Alk? "Kimi hast du irgendwas genommen, wie Alkohol oder Drogen?" "Nein, Baby ich bin komplett nüchtern" Kimi wollte ihm endlich seine Gefühle zeigen, ob das nun so richtig war oder nicht wusste er selbst nicht. "Lando, mein Baby, du hast aber keine Angst vor mir, oder?" "Doch...." "Brauchst du aber nicht" "Du bist aber unheimlich..." Dem älteren kommen nun echt die Zweifel, ob das so alles richtig ist, während der jüngere nicht weiß was er machen soll. "Lando.....es.....Es tut mir leid, aber ich liebe dich..." "Kimi, ich liebe dich doch auch, aber das war unheimlich" "Ich meine aber, ich liebe dich nicht brüderlich, sondern mehr als das!" Lando war von dieser Aussage mehr als nur geschockt, sollte er wirklich jetzt seinem Bruder das Herz brechen? "Aber Kimi.........ich......ich......ich bin doch hetero...." Der ältere der beiden war das gerade so ziemlich egal, "Lass mich deine Lippen probieren", damit küsste er seinen Bruder einfach. Der kleinere war mehr als nur geschockt, erwiderte dann aber einfach, aber nicht weil Kimi es ihm gesagt hatte. 

Der Kuss der beiden wurde heißer und gieriger. Bis Lando kaum mehr Luft bekam und sich aus dem Kuss löste. Tja lange hatte er keine Zeit, denn Kimi ließ in nur kurz zu Atem kommen ehe er ihn wieder küsste. Dem älteren wurde immer wärmer, dem jüngeren ging es gleich, vor allem seitdem der Zungenkuss in den sie sich gegenseitig verwickelt hatten ausgeartet war. Unser Räikkönen zog sich sein T-Shirt aus und Lando bestaunte seinen, nicht geraden schlecht aussehenden, Oberkörper. "Nicht sabbern, Baby" Kimi kann bei dem Anblick, von seinem sabbernden Bruder, einfach nur kichern. "Yah! Bitte hör auf. Was kann ich den dafür, dass du einen so geilen Körper hast...." "Hm...So geil?" Ja auch Kimi darf ein großes Ego haben. "Man Kimi, du hast ein zu großes Ego" "Na und?" Gut, älter sein bedeutet nicht übertreiben. 

Die Ungeduld in beiden wurde immer größer. Der ältere der beiden, saugte sich am Hals des jüngeren fest, weshalb der unter ihm leise auf stöhnte. "Kimi warte mal ganz kurz" Kimi murrte kurz, ließ dann aber doch von ihm ab, Lando zog sich schnell komplett aus, weil er die Ungeduld schon in den Augen seines Bruders sehen konnte. "Ich wüsste nicht das ich mich in die Richtung geäußert habe" Mit diesen Worten würde der kleinere knallrot. "Aber darauf hinaus wollte ich definitiv" die Stimme vom größeren klang sehr verführerisch und eine Tonlage tiefer, was unseren kleinen Lando natürlich noch zusätzlich anmachte und noch ungeduldiger. Aber seinem Bruder ging es nicht anders, weshalb sich dieser auch schnell entledigte. "So Baby...", er hielt ihm drei Finger hin, "befeuchtest du sie bitte?" Der jüngeren machte sofort, was sein geliebtes Bruderherz von ihm wollte. Nachdem unser Großer dann der Meinung war es reicht, ließ er seine Hand zum Hintern des Kleinen wandern, "Ich werde vorsichtig sein, aber versuch dich nicht auf die Schmerzen zu konzentrieren, sonst tut es vielleicht mehr weh", damit dringt er mit seinem ersten Finger in ihn ein und bekommt auch, als Belohnung, ein Stöhnen von seinem Baby. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er alle drei Finger in seinem Himmelsgeschöpf, welches gerade nur für ihn stöhnte. "Bitte...." "Was will mein Baby denn?" "Kimi bitte....." "Du musst es schon sagen" Natürlich wusste der größere dass sein Bruder fast nie ungezogene Wörter in den Mund nahm. "Bitte nimm mich" "Also halten tue ich dich schon.." "VERDAMMT, DU SOLLST MICH FICKEN!!" Damit hätte jetzt wahrscheinlich keiner gerechnet, aber Lando hat es ihm einfach entgegen geschrien. "Sag das doch gleich Baby", damit entzog er ihm die Finger und ersetzte es vorsichtig durch seine Länge. "Oh Gott!" Ehe der Kleine sich die Zeit zum Gewöhnen nehmen wollte, nickte er einfach, was Kimi perplex schauen ließ. "Nimm mich bitte einfach" Naja wenn er es so will, wie sich der Angesprochene dann dachte, fing er an sich in seinem Bruder zu bewegen. 

Der Raum um sie herum, war gefüllt mit ihrem Stöhnen und dem Ton von Haut an Haut. "F-fuck....Ich komme!" Mit diesem Satz ergoss sich der kleinere zwischen ihren Oberkörpern. Die Enge die dabei um Kimi's kleinen Freund ausgelöst wurde ließ ihn auch kommen. "Baby das war traumhaft" "Das war es wirklich" 

Da die beiden sowieso im Bett lagen, dazu noch erschöpft sind, schlafen sie auch aneinander gekuschelt ein.

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Freundin von mir hat das hier geschrieben.


End file.
